I Really Shucking Love You
by datcray-crayfangirl
Summary: Thomas loves his boys. Minho loves his babies. Newt loves his angels. Or in which Thomas, Newt, and Minho are head over heels in love with each other. Thominewt, slight AU but not really.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I read The Maze Runner recently and fucking fell in love with Tommy, Newtie, and Minnie, so why not ship them? #whatismythoughtprocess?**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Thomas' P.O.V.**

* * *

I love the Glade so far, the people, the food, the Maze, but most of all I love Newt and Minho, my boys make me feel so damned happy, God, I love them so shucking much.

"Hey Tommy-Boy." Minho says breaking me out of my thoughts, as he leans down to kiss me.

"Hmm, Hi." I hum, patting the ground beside me.

"How are ya'?" He asks, putting a strong arm around me, oh God I love it when he hugs me, it's like magic.

"Good, how 'bout you ya' shank?" I reply, snuggling closer to him as his hand skims my hair.

"Fabulous. Have ya' seen Newtie today Baby?" He responds.

"No, I haven't seen him all day." I tell him, oh no, what if my Newtie his hurt? Oh god no, not my baby, I _need_ him, I need both my boys.

"He'll be fine sweetie," He says, pulling me closer. "Let's go find him."

"Okay, let's go." I say, getting up and interlocking our fingers.

"I love you, Thomas." He, whispers into my ear and then kissing my cheek.

"I love you more, Minho." I reply, as he drops my hand and puts an arm around me again, and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I shucking doubt that." He responds, leading me to the slammer.

"Why are we here?" I ask, kissing Minho's neck, the other Gladers know about us and surprisingly don't care, Newt was so scared about telling people, the night before we came out, he sobbed and sobbed. I never wanna hear that sound again.

"Newt likes to hide here babe." He explains, taking my hand and guilding me down the stairs, and then we begin to hear his sobs, oh my baby.

"Newt." I whisper, running toward the sound.

"Hey Tommy." Newt says sheepishly when I reach him, his eyes are rimmed red and is tears wet his perfect little face.

"What's wrong Angel?" I ask him as I cross the room.

"It's nothing." He mumbles, melting into my embrace as Minho sits beside him and hugs him on the other side, our hands intwine when they meet on Newts stomach.

"It's shucking something or ya' wouldn't be holed up in here sobbing." Minho scoulds him.

"Tell us Newtie, we're _always_ here for you." I say, as he places his head on my shoulder, no wonder Minho likes it when we do that, Newts hair is so soft and his warm breath tingles my skin, I just wanna shucking hold him forever.

"Always." Minho agrees, placing a hand on the back of Newts head, his thumb brushes my neck, and makes soothing motions.

"It's Alby." Newt mumbles, hiding his face in my collarbone, as his tears flow thicker.

"What did he do to you?" I ask coldly, no one hurts my Newt, _no one._

"Nothing!" Newt exclaims. "I'm just worried about him, he's been acting buggin' strange."

"Is that all?" Minho asks, resting his head on Newts.

"Yeah, you know me, I'm always getting bloody panic attacks over nothing." Newt jokes,as Minho and I begin to rise.

"Hungry?" I ask, holding my hand out to him.

"No, can you guys stay with me? Please?" He answers, grabing my hand and rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Of course darling." Minho answers for me, sitting back down and wrapping his arms around Newt.

"How can we say no to those big hazel eyes?" I smirk, kissing his forehead.

"You're so bloody cute Tommy." He says blushing, I shucking love it when he blushes, and when he smiles, and when he crinkles his nose, and his laugh, the way his nose turns red when he's cold, the way he smells, how soft his skin is, oh God I'll love him until the end of time.

"You alright Tommy-Boy?" Minho asks, reaching over to ruffle my hair.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, grabing Minhos hand and kissing it lightly.

"You've been staring at me for three miniutes Tommy." Newt answers as he leans into me, pulling Minho with him.

"I just really shucking love you. Both of you." I answer, putting my head on Newts and squezzing Minhos hand.

"We love you too." Newt replies, as new tears brim his beautiful brown eyes.

"What's wrong Newt?" Minho asks, releshing my hand to run it through Newts hair.

"You're not telling us something." I add, planting a kiss lightly on his temple.

"I'm cheating on you." Newt blurts out, and with those four words, those five shucking sylables, my world came crashing down.

"You're _what_?" Minho growls, pulling his arm and well his entire body away from Newt. I would too, I would, but it hurts to much knowing that _my_ _angel_ never loved me.

"With Alby, we've been dating since we came to the Glade and when I met you, and then Thomas, I felt what real love feels like, and I would break it off with him, I've-I've tried, but I just can't." Newt gasps, and then he starts sobbing, and I wanna hold him, but I can't, not after what he did.

"First off, yeah I'm pissed that you've lied to us this entire time, but more importantly you hurt Thomas, and you will not get away with that. Secondly what the the hell do you mean by 'you can't' you shucking coward?" Minho yells, I've never seen him like this before, it's kindia hot, but that's beyond the point.

"I tried Min! I bloody _tried_, but I was so shucking scared I didn't know what to do! I don't know what to do." Newt sobs, whispering the last part.

"What do you mean scared?" I ask, finding my voice somehow.

"What did he do Newt?" Minho asks, his voice softening ever so slightly.

"He hurts you, doesn't he?" I ask, placing it all together, the way Newt refuses to take off his shirt, and the look he has in his eyes, the way he looks like a kicked puppy, how scared he looks around Alby, it all makes sense now.

"Does he Newtie?" Minho asks, throwing anger away all together and cuddling close to Newt again.

"Yeah." Newt sniffs, leaning closer to me as I begin to run my hand through his hair.

"It's alright baby, we won't let him hurt you anymore." I say, kissing his pink lips lightly.

"We won't let anyone _ever_ shucking hurt you again." Minho growls. "I won't let anyone hurt either of you."

"You're not mad?" Newt whimpers, letting more tears fall from his presious hazel eyes.

"It wasn't your fault honey." Minho whispers as I wipe the tears from his face.

"You weren't cheating on us babe, Alby was hurting you and you were scared, none of this is your fault." I say softly, grabbing Newts hand.

"Yeah, it's not like you hurt yourself." Minho jokes, but at that Newt goes pale, or well, _paler._

Minhos eyes dart from Newt to me to Newts wrist, and then slowly he removes, the bit of fabric that covers Newts wrists

"Newt please stop, _please."_ I beg him when I see the scars on his wrists, Minho just stares at them and runs his fingers over them, tears begin to form in all of our eyes.

"I have Tommy, I have." Newt whispers shakingly.

"Why? Why'd you do it? You're beautiful, and kind, and just over all amazing, I can't even put into words how much I love you." Minho sobs, _Minho_, the one who rarely cries, the brave one who holds back his tears for the sake of others, _my Minho_.

"I was always told diffrently, until I met you two that is. I wasn't in a good place, you guys unknowingly helped me out of it, so thanks. You bloody saved me." Newt explains, wiping both Minhos and my tears. "My Prince Charmings, My Heroes."

"I love you." I mumble into Newts chest, and Minhos hand begins to skim my hair.

"Come on Thomas, we've got a douche-bag to beat the klunk out of." Minho says after a few minutes of cuddling.

"But I'm warm." Newt whines, a sad smile pulling at his soft kissable lips, how could Alby hurt him?

"Good, now take your shirt off." Minho demands, standing up and crossing his arms.

"What? No." Newt wimpers, and I mean wimpers he leans closer to me, and I can tell he's scared, oh my angel.

"Minho, I-" I begin before he interupts me.

"Thomas, we have to help him, okay? Newt, I just wanna make sure he won't hurt you again."

"O-okay." Newt stutters.

"I love you." I remind him as he inches away from me, he only goes far enough to take off his shirt, when he does he crawls back to my open arms, and if he didn't crawl to me I would have gone to him, I need to hold him, Alby scarred almost every inch of his skin that isn't in sight when he's wearing his clothes.

"God, that shucking dick." Minho says under his breath as I hold Newt sobbing.

"Tommy, it's okay, you're okay." Newt saus, trying to soothe me, but it only makes it worse.

"But you're not Newt! I could've helped you! I should've known, oh god I'm a shucking idiot." I cry into Minhos chest who came to my side as soon as I started crying, I love how protective he is.

"It's not your fault, It's my fault." Newt says, climbing onto Minhos and my lap.

"No, it isn't, It's Alby's fault no one elses. Okay?" Minho says sternly, kissing both of our foreheads in turn.

"Okay." We both answer, as I wrap my arms around Newt, and lean into Minho.

"We should go." Minho says tiredly, even though all he does is lie down and force Newt and I to lie on either side of him.

"But you're warm." I say, turning so I'm now on top of Minho.

"But Newtie's softer." I add wedging myself between them.

"But I wanted to be in the middle!" Minho whines, before I slam my lips into his.

"Shut up ya' shank." I mumble.

"We should deal with Alby." Minho says into my collarbone.

"In the bloody morning, I'm tired." Newt mumbles, as he presses his face into my shoulder and I put my head on his.

"I'll be back, you two get some sleep." Minho says, kissing both of our foreheads lightly.

"Love you." Newt mumbles, snuggling closer to me.

"I love you too, both of you." Minho replies, as he turns to leave.

"Good night Newt." I whisper softly into the blondes soft hair.

"Good night Tommy." He says into my chest.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter! I didn't mean to hate on Nalby or Nalby shippers in this fic, Alby was just the first character to come to mind.**

**Please review, follow favourite and request!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This chapter shall include a very angry Minho, a weeping Newt, and then there's Thomas who just kindia stands there and looks pretty. So yeah.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Minho's P.O.V.**

* * *

I'll kill him. I'll kill him, resurect him, and then kill him again, no one hurts my babies. Not one shucking shank.

"Minho!" Gally yells from the Slammer.

"What?" I call back to him, I'm not in the shucking mood for his stupidness.

"Can you wake up your boyfriends? I gotta throw this shank in there." He replies, nodding toward Alby.

"Why?" I ask, briskly walking toward the Slammer, I don't want Alby near Newt ever again. _Ever._

"He just admitted to abusing Newt." Gally mumbles, looking at me aplogieticly, the guys a jerk, but he never really means what he does, he not as bad as Alby.

"I know." I say to Gally, and then to Alby. "Why'd ya' do it? Newt's so loving, and innocent, and caring, and kind, and he's such a shucking good person! How can you hurt an angel like him?"

"Shut your shucking face." Alby growls, and I can't take it, no one hurts my baby, so I do what any person with brains would do, I punch him in the face.

"What the hell!" Alby roars, as Gally holds him back.

"You're lucky I'm not a monster like you, or you'd be shucking dead." I say, putting as much hate as I can into every word.

"And it's to shucking bad I'm a monster, and I will shucking kill you." Gally adds, and I smile gratefully at him before ducking down the stairs.

"Tommy-Boy? Newtie? It's time to get up." I call down to my sweet beautiful angels, God, I know how cheesy that sounds but I do love them.

"I don't wanna get up." Thomas whines, as Newt burries his head into Tommys neck, kissing it softly.

"I know baby, but you gotta, Gally needs to throw Alby in here." I explain to Thomas, as Newt looks up, curosity in his eyes.

"Why?" He asks, his voice cracking slightly, in the adorable way it does.

"He confesed." I say, smiling at the way the boys fell asleep, Newt has sprawled himself across Thomas' body, and Tommys hands lock together in the middle of Newts back, securing him.

"Really?" Thomas asks, furrowing his eyebrows, he looks so cute when he does that.

"Yeah." I answer. "Now get up."

"Promise he won't hurt me? Newt wimpers, rolling off of Thomas and sitting up, oh God, I hate seeing him like this, I hate seeing Thomas like this too, he's supposed to be optimistc, happy, innocent. Now his eyes are full of sadness and worry.

"No one will ever hurt you again Newt. Okay?" Thomas answers in an instant, sitting up and pecking Newt on the cheek.

"Okay." Newt mumbles into Thomas' shoulder.

"Come on ya' shuck-heads." I say, cracking a very, very fake smile, I hope my boys don't notice.

"Yeah, we love you too." Thomas says, as he gets up and holds out his hand to help Newt up.

"I know you do." I say, kissing his forehead.

"Would you shanks hurry the shuck up!" Gally screams from upstairs, his voice cracking, but not in the cute way Newts voice cracks.

"Fine!" I yell back to him, and then to my boys I say. "Are you coming, or do I have to carry you two? I'm fine with either."

"Shut up, we're bloody coming. God you're annoying." Newt replies, and he's being so damned cute I can't help but lift him and twirl around, it always makes him giggle, and I need to hear that sound.

"Minho! Put me down!" He squeals, giggling, mission acomplished.

"Come on ya' shucking losers." Thomas says, taking both of us by the hand, and leading us up the stairs.

"You took your shucking time, did you fuck before coming up here?" Gally says, rolling his eyes at Newt who had cuddled closer to Thomas when we came to meet Gally and Alby, although almost right after he looked at him apoligeticly.

"No, but that was a beautiful voice crack you had earlier." I respond to him, looking back at Newt and Thomas, somehow Newt manenged to get even closer to Tommy, oh god it hurts _so much_ to see him this way.

"Whatever." He replies, throwing, and I mean phyisically throwing Alby down the stairs before slamming and locking the door. "I scheduled a Gathering to decied what to do with him, it's in an hour."

"Thanks buddy." I say before following Newt and Thomas to the forest.

"Hi Minho." Thomas says, he and Newt are sitting on the ground, or well, Thomas is sitting, and Newt is lying down with his head in Thomas' lap.

"Hi Tommy-Boy." I say tiredly, dropping on the ground beside him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Newt asks, sitting up and grabbing my rough hand.

"Yeah, just shucking tired." I answer, squezzing his hand.

"Then go to bloody sleep." Newt suggests as Thomas kisses my forehead, he's been awfully quiet today, I mean not _that quiet_, but quiet for Thomas.

"Are you alright Thomas?" I ask, pulling him into a hug with he melts into.

"My head hurts." He mumbles, closing his eyes and breathing out heavily.

"Poor baby." Newt says sarcatically, kissing Thomas' forehead.

"Don't do that." Thomas moans in pain, and Newt gives me a concerned look.

"I'm sorry baby, you'll be okay. Newt, go get Clint and Jeff." I say.

"Okay, you'll be okay Tommy." Newt replies, kissing us both on the cheek and the running off.

"Min, I'm scared." Thomas sobs, I can't even imagine the pain he's in right now.

* * *

**Timeskip!**

* * *

"He has a shucking concusion so he can't sleep, you should can go sit with him now." Jeff explains to us, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"How'd he get a concusion?" Newt asks, biting his thumb.

"I'm a uneducated medic, not a mind reader. Although my guess is he hit his head while he was asleep." Jeff answers. "Oh and Gally wanted me to tell you that the Gathering has been rescheduled for tomorrow."

"Thanks Jeff." I say before entering the room Thomas is in.

"Hey Tommy." Newt says lightly in a voice he reserves for Greenies, the injured, or the heartbroken, he's basically our mother hen. And I shucking love it.

"Hi." Thomas says softly, his pain is evident in his voice.

"Feeling better?" I ask, dispite how awfully stupid the question is.

"Not really, can we cuddle?" He responds, and instantly I cross the room and lie next to him.

"I love you." I hum as Newt lies on the other side of Thomas.

"Love you too." He mumbles, as he nuzzles his head in to my chest, oh God I love him so shucking much.

"Sit up love, you can't fall asleep." Newt says, lightly helping Thomas up, and then pulling me up with surprising force.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask him quietly.

"If he falls asleep he might not wake up! I can't lose him, okay!" He hisses, swating my hand away from his arm.

"I won't fall asleep Newt, It'll be okay." Thomas says, leaning his head on Newts shoulder.

"But what if it's not!" Newt sobs, crawling into my lap.

"It's only an concusion darling, I'll live." Thomas says, wiping Newts tears lightly, he's grown so much since he came up in that Box, I love him _so much._

"But what if you're not one day? You two have now idea how awful it is for me to have to sit by those walls everyday waiting for you to walk through them, praying, just shucking _praying,_ that you manged to survive another day. And I know if one of you happened to get hurt, or-or worse, I couldn't do anything about it. _N__ot a damned thing. _All because I'm shucking crimpled!" He yells, tears now falling freely down his sweet face. And it hurts so much, because I know that it's all true, if I couldn't go in the Maze and make sure nothing happened to Thomas, I'd go crazy.

"Hey, hey, I promise nothing will ever happen to either of us in the Maze, alright?" I say, trying to soothe him, it's not working.

"You can't control what happens out there Min! Yeah, you can protect Tommy to some extent, but whose gonna protect you?"

"I will, I'll protect him." Thomas says, attempting to wipe the tears form Newts face. Attempting, and failing.

"That doesn't comfort me at all Tommy! I need to be there to protect you two, you guys are the only good thing about my life, but I can't protect you! God, I just really shucking hate myself." Newt groans, and the shock on Thomas' face is enough to bring tears to my eyes, but I don't let myself cry, I gotta take care of my babies.

"Newt, you don't mean that." Thomas whispers, tears forming in his big brown eyes.

"Yes I do Thomas! I hate every shucking thing about myself! You want me to list all the damned things wrong with me? I will!"

"Newt, please stop." Thomas wimpers, slowly sliding toward me.

"I can't stop Thomas! It's the bloody truth!"

"Newt." I say raising my eyebrows at him and nodding toward Thomas.

"You can't protect him from the bloody truth forever Minho! Someone's bound to tell him eventually! Won't it be better coming from us?"

"What aren't you telling me? Newt, I want you to tell me." Thomas demands, Newt and I agreed not to tell him, we both wanted to protect him, from the awful past. We wanted to save him from the worry.

"I tried to kill myself Tommy, that's how I got my limp, you two are really the only reason I haven't tried again."

"Why?" Thomas asks, forcing Newt to cuddle with him.

"No ones ever asked me that before Tommy, it's always been 'How could you be so selfish?' or 'I can't believe you were so stupid!'" Newt says softly, melting further into Thomas' embrace, I was the one who said 'I can't believe you were so stupid!' but I was just so scared, I didn't even think of asking why.

"Well I just asked you and I expect a shucking answer." Thomas says, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was in a bad place Tommy, I gave up, lost hope, honestly I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and Min."

"But, _why?"_ Thomas pleads, his eyes filled with pain and confusion, I never want to see that look on his face again. _Ever._

"I don't know Tommy, I was so sad all the time, I can't even explain how awful I felt everyday, I just wanted it to be over, I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know." Newt sighs, his eyes filled with equal pain.

"You don't feel like that now, right?" Thomas asks, leaning into me, pulling Newt with him.

"No, you guys make everything better." Newt says, lovingly.

* * *

**I did not mean to write this, this was not the plan what so ever, but you know, I realized that Thomas didn't know about Newt's attempt, and why not give him an concusion? I have no chill. Please help, I can not write happy things, it tis imposible! Well I hope you enjoyed all this sadness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings humanoids. How art thou? What is wrong with me? I need help... oh well, let's write gay fanfiction instead!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Newt's P.O.V.**

* * *

I am so screwed, no one cares about me, why would they care that Alby abuses me? He's been a good leader, I'm nothing, _worthless._ So now Alby I'll kill me for telling, that's what he said he'd do if I told, and I did. I don't want to die, not anymore, yeah I still bloody hate myself, but I love Tommy, and Minho, they make living worth it.

"Hey Newt, how are you?" Chuck says, walking toward me.

"I'm good, what about you Chuckie-Boy?" I respond, putting on a fake smile for the young boy.

"I'm good as well, Thomas is looking for you by the way." He informs me.

"Oh, um, where is he?" I ask, Chuck has a habit of only telling people small bits of imformation at a time, poor bloke's lonely I suppose.

"In the Map Room I think, Minho's in there too."

"Okay, thanks Chuckie."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I wonder what Tommy wants, he probally wants to tell me what happened at the trial before anyone else does, they wanted me to be there, but I couldn't bear it, I used to love Alby, I thought he loved me too, I guess I was wrong. What if I'm wrong about Tommy and Minho too? Oh God, what if they're just using me? I'm just being bloody dramatic, right? Yes, they love me, I shucking know it.

"Hi Newtie-Cutie." Thomas says when I enter the room.

"What did you just call me?" I ask, barely able to contain my laughter, what kind if nickname is _that?_

"Screw you, it's adorable." Tommy replies sticking his tounge out at me like a buggin five year old.

"Real mature." I tease, as I lean in for a kiss, Tommy tastes like grass, water, Frypans lunch special, and Minho, who tastes like sweat, dirt and oddly cupcakes, we don't even have cupcakes here often, and yet _cupcakes._

"I missed you." Thomas moans, and I mean _moans, _dispite the fact that Gally is watching us in utter disgust.

"Okay, well you two can fuck later, we've gotta talk about Alby." Gally says sarcastically.

"Shut up." Minho snaps at him. "Everyone thinks Alby needs to be punished, but the punishment is up to you."

"Um, we only have one form of punishment Min." I say, shouldn't he know that? Tommy I would understand, but Min's been here as long as I have.

"Some guys said to hang him, others said to burn him alive." Thomas mumbles scratcing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, well, um, I think the banishing will do just fine. " I reply, I didn't know the Gladers could be so_ visoius. _

"You sure?" Gally asks.

"Yes, positive." I respond, being cruel to Alby will only make us like him.

"Alright, we'll do it tonight, and I can only assume you three will as well." Gally replies, smirking.

"Our sex life is none of your buisness." Minho says to him, leading both Tommy and I out of the room.

"You okay Newt?" Tommy says, grabing my hand, his hands are so soft, much softer than Mins.

"Yeah, why?" I reply, dispite the fact I know exactly why he's asking, he's worried, I don't deserve him, I don't deserve either of them really.

"Just with everything going on, I just wanna make sure you're okay." He explains, as he squeezes my hand.

"Well I'm fine." I say, forcing a fake smile on to my face, I've just lied to one of the most important people in my life, this is why I don't deserve him. He believes me though, Minho however, that's a different story.

"Hey Tommy-Boy, you should go check on Chuck, he's getting nightmares again." Minho says, Tommy's always had a soft spot for Chuck, He bloody loves taking care of him, it's adorable actually. Although the fact that Tommy is adorable isn't the point, the point is that Minho, has the ability to see right through me, and I _do not_ want to talk about my feelings at the moment, but maybe Tommy'll stay, and I know Min won't talk about my depression when he's around.

"Oh, um, Newt, you don't mind if I check on him, do you?" Tommy stutters, in the adorable awkward way he does.

"Go on love." I answer, but I wish he wouldn't bloody leave.

"Thanks, I love you both." He replies, as he turns to leave.

"We love you too." Minho says, wrapping a strong arm around me, and I can't help but melt into his embrace, cuddling is my weakness, it really is.

"Is there a reason you sent Tommy away?" I ask, but I already know the answer, Minho never does anything without a reason.

"We need to talk." Is his only response, but that's not what he means, he wants to lecture me, and I'm bloody tired of being lectured.

"No, you need to talk and _you_ need me to sit there like a bloody good boy and shucking listen!" I say, I'm sick of pretending to be fine, of being told to pretend to okay, I'm not okay, I'm not.

"Newt, look at me." I refuse.

"Newt, babe, come on, just look at me." Nope.

"God! You're so shucking stubborn!" Good, be angry, be angry and storm off and _leave me alone._

"Newt! I do this because I love you, I want to protect you, you slinthead."

"From what Minho? What do you need to protect me from huh?" I say, he's so bloody annoying, I can take care of myself, I am not a bloody child.

"From yourself, I need to protect you from yourself, okay?" Myself, that bloody idiot is such a sap, of course he wants to protect me from myself, I do shit to myself and it affects him, I'm such a dick, he only want's to protect me and I bloody yell at him.

"Okay." I respond, melting back into his strong arms.

"Now, I want you to answer truthfully when I ask you this, alright?"

"Hmm."

"Are you okay?" Minho asks, his eyes filled with concern.

"I don't know Min, I'm just so buggin' messed up I don't even know." I say, my voice breaking, and I'm shucking crying, great.

"Hey, you are not messed up Newt, okay? You're perfect." Perfect, I'm not bloody perfect, I'm the opposite of perfect, how does he love me? I don't get it.

"I'm not perfect Min, I'm crimpled." And stupid, and ugly, and worthless, and selfish.

"No you're not, you're beautiful, and amazing." Minho insists, as he pulls me closer. "Get it? A-Maze-ing?"

I laugh not because it's funny but because it's so stupid. "You bloody dork."

"But I'm your bloody dork."

"Yup."

"Albys banishment isn't until tonight, what do you want to do?" He asks, pushing my hair out of my eyes, and kissing my forehead.

"Cuddle?" I suggest, leaning my head on his shoulder, he loves it when I do this for some reason, it can't be buggin' comfortable to have someones head poking at your bloody neck.

"Only cuddle?" Minho says, raising his eyebrows and smirking, God he's such a shucking geek.

"Yes, you shuck pervert." I answer kissing his neck.

"Oh like you've never had the urge to fuck someone so hard they won't be able to walk right in the morning." Minho retorts, who the bloody hell has the urge to _that?_

"I think you were a rapist before you came to the Glade." I respond, smirking.

"Oh shut up, you shucking shuck-ass slinthead." He says, before he kisses my cheek.

"I love you too." Is the only reply I can think of, the only thing that would make this moment more perfect, is Tommy.

"I think I'm missing one of my dorks." Minho says, as if he read my mind.

"You're the one who sent him after Chuck." I retort into Minho's chest.

"You know he doesn't like it when we fight, and I knew you'd be angry at me for bring up your prediciment." He replies.

"You mean my depression Minho?" I ask, he can't avoid the truth, I don't.

"Um, a- yeah, th-that." He stutters, I love it when he gets nervous, or scared, make him seem more vunrable, more loveable even, but this shouldn't make him worried.

"I'm fine now Min, I promise." I lie, trying to soothe him.

"Yeah, I know." He says nodding his head to quickly, he doesn't believe me, why would he?

"I'm being serious love." I tell him.

"I know Newtie-Cutie." Minho says, teasingly, making me giggle like a school girl.

"So you laugh when he says it?" Thomas asks in mock hurt as he walks toward us and sits next to me.

"Well I'm just so much more charming than you." Min says, leaning over to kiss Thomas.

"Whatever." Tommy mumbles before returning the kiss and then placing one on my forehead, just as a gust of wind blows in our direction, I bury my head into Tommy's shoulder to keep the wind from drying my eyes.

"'m cold." I say, my voice muffled form Thomas' shoulder.

"My poor baby." Minho coos into my hair, kissing my head lightly.

"We should head back, it looks like it's gonna rain." Thomas says nonchalantly.

"What?" Both Minho and I say at the same time, it's not supposed to rain! What is this?

"It's gonna rain, look." Tommy answers, pointing at the sky, obviously confused.

"It's never rained before, we have to go." I say, grabbing his hand quickly and leading him out of the deadheads, and into Homestead.

"Newt! What's happening?" Jeff asks me as soon as I walk in, Clint and Winston are on either side of him, they all look scared out of there bloody minds

"I don't know Jeff, we'll figure this out though, okay? I promise." I say, and all three boys nod.

"I'm gonna go find Chuck." Thomas whispers to me and then drops my hand and leaves.

"Minho?" I ask quietly, finding my lovers hand.

"Yeah babe?" He replies, his voice full of love and caring.

"I'm scared." I whisper, as he pulls me into his chest.

"We'll figure this out Newt, okay?" He says, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, alright." I say, unconvinced how can he be shucking sure of himself?

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll get a new Greenie tomorrow and everything will be _okay. _Got it babe?" Minho insists, looking into my eyes with enough love to make a shank _melt._

"Okay, I got it." I reply, staring up at him for a bit longer, bloody hell, I could stare into his eyes for the rest of eternity.

"Newt?" He says, still not breaking our stare.

"Yeah?" I reply, my voice cracking, I _hate it _when I do that.

"I love you." He whispers, moving my hair out of my eyes.

"I love you too." I breathe, he leans his forehead on mine, and my eyelashes brush his cheekbone.

"Would you two stop producing porn and get over here?" Gally calls from across the room, ruining our moment.

"Shut up Gally." Minho retorts, lightly kissing my forehead before leading me toward Gally.

"What do you need?" I ask, noticing the worried look on Gallys face.

"Chuck never got here." He explains.

"We'll have to find him in the mor-" Minho begins before I cut him off.

"Where's Tommy?"

"Um, Newt, perhaps you should calm down." Gally stutters.

"I will _not calm down. Where. Is. Tommy?" _I spit at the builder.

"He went out to find Chuck, I'm so sorry Newt."

"You're sorry?" I whisper angrily, "Tommy could be dead and you're _sorry?"_

"Newt, it's gonna be alright, okay? Thomas is fine." Minho says, putting a loving hand on my shoulder.

"And if he's not?" I cry.

"He will be baby, I promise." Minho whispers, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Minho?" I say.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Newt. I love you so shucking much."

"We'll find Tommy tomorrow, right?" I can't help but ask, as Minho begins rubbing my back.

"Of course we will Newt." Minho answers, kissing my forehead.

"I hope he's okay."

"Me too babe, me too."

* * *

**Hey! You guys liked it right? I hope it made up for the long wait, please make sure to review, request, and all that good stuff.**


End file.
